Battle Areas
Battle Areas are designated places to roleplay in the RP section. It plays great roles regarding exploration and server bosses. As of December 1st 2018, there are the following battle areas, or "zones" able to be played through: '- Forest, Zone 1 -' The forest was the first battle area ever created. It involves dense trees and foliage, able to hide stealthy opponents. '- Grass fields, Zone 2 -' Grassy plains, holding a great place to fight NPC enemies. It's cleared and contains no area for cover. '- Caves, Zone 3 -' A rocky cave system, chocked full of enemies, yet valuable resources like iron and diamonds. It also holds some dungeons to be explored. The area can be mined. '- Mountains, Zone 4 -' Tall mountains with carved roads into the sides. Can be used for great defense and has precious metals. Lightning-based attacks are effective in this area. '- Desert, Zone 5 -' A scorching sandy, flat area. Temperatures rocket in the day time and drop unexpectedly at night. '- Riverside, Zone 6 -' A zone, that crosses paths with a river. Known to be raging in some parts, but quiet in others. A perfect place for fishing and reaching places faster. '- Shattered Lands, Zone 7 -' The wastelands in the continent of Dargor. Shattered rocks and ruins cover the landscape, occasionally showing lava. The zone is crawling with enemies, especially Twisted Beings. '- Volcano, Zone 8 -' A fierce volcano, spewing lava and fire everywhere. It stands deep in Dargor, ready to terrorize those who are unfortunate to be too close. '- Valorik Castle, Zone 9 -' The lair of the Shadow Demon and his armies. It's the stronghold of Dargor, striking terror into brave soldiers. '- New Ainota City, Zone 10 - ' The biggest city on the planet of Kortron. It's the capital of Ainota, with 30% of the population living there. It has large buildings and stores. '- Moon, Zone 11 -' The moon of Kortron. It's recommended that you bring some sort of space suit. Gravity is much different and can be used as an advantage. '- Abandoned Lab, Zone 12 -' An abandoned lab, once containing dangerous experiments. The place is a wreck, but important info and items lie within... '- Multiverse, Zone 13 -' The spiraling vortex, that brings other beings from other dimensions and universes. It's a source of chaos, generated by the Shadow Demon. It cannot be destroyed or altered. '- Twisted Dimension, Zone 14 -' The cursed dimension ruled by Seolijar and breeds Twisted Beings. It's a place, where great evil dwells and shouldn't be entered foolishly. '- The Unknown, Zone 15 -' The border of Kortron's world, which lies empty and where anything happens. A character can do anything here, but cannot it bring it back to Kortron and use anything conjured here. '- Arena -' The arena is a place where RP characters can fight against one another, challenging to become number one. '- Importance to LOA Story -' Though some of the battle areas are exactly mentioned, they do exist in Kortron. Certain places like Valorik Castle, New Ainota City, and Twisted Dimension are mentioned in Legends of Ainota.